Stay With Me, Always
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: -Oneshot- Roy and Edward are separated into two different worlds. When Ed and Al attempt to destroy the Gate, it fails. What will happen when they wake up, back in Central? RoyxEd Songfic Far Away by Nickleback Post COS


**A/N: collapses Finally! 1 month writing this and then two months typing it. Oh my god I thought I was going to die! **

**Okay so yeah this is RoyxEd (obviously) Anyway SPOILERS for those of you who haven't seen Conquer of Shamballa. For those of you who have seen it, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or FMA. (If I did, you'd see ALOT of RoyxEd goodness :3) **

* * *

It was raining, great rivulets falling from the grey skies. It was if the heavens were crying, each drop a single tear. One man stood outside, his face tilted up to watch the rain. His raven hair stuck to his face, and water dripped down his neck.

Roy hated the rain, but it was not just because he couldn't't perform alchemy in it, though many thought that was the sole reason. No it was because it was raining the night he first met that golden-haired, hot tempered, soon-to-be state alchemist. Raining, the first night he studied that face, wishing for him to open his eyes and reveal those irises Roy was sure would only be slightly darker than the boy's hair.

He laid there, his right arm gone and his shoulder wrapped in bandages. The blanket that would lie over his lower left leg was flat against the bed. Roy had felt an odd feeling in his chest and he believed later afterwards that it was a feeling of wanting to protect the boy. At least, that's what he told himself.

It would be four years later that he realized he had fallen in love with him. He, Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist, was in love with Edward Elric.

_**This time, this place,**_

_**Misused, mistakes**_

_**Too long, too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

"Brother? Brother!"

Slightly glazed honey colored eyes returned to focus as they looked into the hazel brown of his brother's. Edward Elric straightened in his chair and lifted his head, which had previously been resting on his automail hand. He studied Al's face, reveling in the human features and not the armor helmet and glowing red eyes. It still amazed him that his brother could live through five years being trapped inside armor. Though Al seemed to have returned to his old self before the failed transmutation, Ed still caught his playing in the rain, or running his hands over different objects, a small smile on his face.

Though Al had been completely restored, Ed still had his automail limbs. But he wouldn't change that now. It was what made him who he was; a small reminder of his other world where he was known as the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Is everything okay brother?" Al asked. Ed just nodded. "You really miss it don't you, especially him?" A little grin played across Ed's lips. His brother was always really perceptive; Ed had never been able to keep anything from him.

"Yeah, I do. For being such a bastard colonel I couldn't help but love him. I just keep thinking about what would have happened if I told him." Ed sighed, a dejected look on his face. "I guess I'll never know now." Al just looked at him before standing up and walking to the door.

"I don't know Ed. Come on, I found some more books that might help with the Gate."

Ed muttered a quick "I'm coming, I'm coming," before getting up and following his brother out the door.

_**Just one chance, just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

'_**Cause you know, you know**_

_**You know**_

The mounds of paperwork sat on Roy's desk, each pile bigger than the next. He didn't have so much because he slacked off; no Roy was filling each form out after reading it. Most, if not all, of the work concerned a 5'4", 15 year old mayhem of trouble.

After Ed's disappearance 5 years ago, more and more people had asked where he had gone. Many of the signatures ordered the military to stay quiet about it. As far as the public needed to know, Ed had retired from the military and moved back home.

A lot had happened in 5 years. The first 3, Roy had been stationed in an area where it constantly snowed. The last two were spent trying to regain his title. Roy was now only one step away from becoming fuhrer, then he could change the way this entire country ran. No more constant war, Amestris would live in peace for once.

Riza had married _Havoc_. Now that was a big shocker to quite a few people. Almost everybody (even Roy for a time) thought the gun-woman loved Roy. But ti turns out, the two had been dating for 2 years already.

And Roy, the famous womanizer, had started turning down dates. To say people were shocked would be an understatement. Riza was one of the few to think he wasn't replaced by an imposter. In truth, the only reason Roy had been like that was to hide his growing feelings for Fullmetal. Now, well, no Fullmetal, no risk of people finding out how he really felt.

Roy sighed and put down his pen. He'd finish the paperwork tomorrow. Grabbing his coat, Roy walked out the door.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming,**_

_**You'll be with me **_

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing**_

_**If I don't see you anymore**_

Al finished drawing the last line on the floor.

"There, all finished" On the cement was a massive and incredibly complex circle. This particular array was much more intricate than the one Ed had used to cross over 2 years ago. One of the books Al had found described in quite a bit of detail about a mysterious door that led to a strange world where people would use magic for simple tasks.

Both Ed and Al had quickly realized the book was describing the Gate and Amestris and they immediately set out to find a place to destroy the Gate. They were almost certain that they would not be coming out of this, alive.

"You ready Al?" Ed held up a knife, the silver blade shining in the light filtering through the broken windows of the abandoned barn. His brother nodded and Ed swiftly slashed his palm and handed the knife to Al who repeated the process with both hands. The book had said the only way to activate the circle was through blood; but it had to be willingly given. The brothers set their hands down on the out rim of the circle.

The circle started glowing, each character and line lit up by a dark purple light. As the blood flowed from Al and Ed's hands, the glow became a light color, quickly fading to blue, and the blue to white. It seared Ed's eyes, and he tried to close his eyes to block it out. Abruptly, the light grew dimmer. Slowly, Ed opened his eyes. He and Al were standing in front of the massive Gate.

Before either brother had a chance to move, the great doors were sliding open, tiny, thin black arms slithering around the edges. They shot out and wrapped themselves tightly around the two. Ed had just enough time to look to his side and see Al's horrified face before they were both pulled into the darkness that lies within the Gateway. A searing pain surrounded Ed's right arm and left leg before unconsciousness overcame him.

_**On my knees I'll ask**_

_**Last chance**_

_**For one last dance**_

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, casting long shadows across the ground and slightly up the sky in brilliant purples, pinks, and oranges. Roy stood in the street, watching as his shadow growing each second the sun lowered in the sky.

When it was warm out, Roy preferred to walk home. Most likely because the quickest way to his house was the same road where he had last seen Ed. Sure, he had met him 3 years later but it wasn't the same Edward Elric that had cockily slapped his hand 5 years ago before running off to disappear for so long. Roy had always wondered what it would have been like if he had said something to the blonde before he ran off. But it was much too late for that now.

The Edward Elric Roy met later was much more mature than ever before and he looked different as well. His golden hair was longer, and put into a ponytail instead of the trademark braid many knew him by. His face had changed too. The boyish roundness of before was gone, the angles sharper and more defined. But the most noticeable difference was his eyes. Though they held more wisdom than ever before, there was also an infinite amount of pain in them too. So much more than Roy had ever seen.

He lightly touched the eye-patch that covered much of the left side of his face. The night he fought the homunculus Fuhrer replaying in is head. Roy was almost blind in his left eye. The night that had happened was the same that Ed left.

Suddenly a light blue, almost white glow lit up the sky. Sharply turning around, Roy stared at the light for a few seconds before racing towards it. The light seemed to be originating from the lot where Lab. 5 once stood. The glow grew brighter for a brief moment then it started to fade.

Roy quickened his pace.

'_**Cause with you**_

_**I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell**_

_**To hold your hand**_

He was almost there when the light flickered out. Roy kept running though, until he stood in front of the site. A large transmutation circle was burned into the ground. But that wasn't the strangest thing.

Three people were lying in the middle of the circle. All seemed to be unconscious. Two were the Elric brothers. Their hair was a little mussed but other than that they appeared to be unharmed. The same went for the third person. As if seeing the brothers wasn't enough, Roy nearly passed out as he gazed at the other man.

His glasses lay haphazardly across his face, and his mouth was hanging open. He was snoring.

Roy couldn't believe it. No only were the Elrics back, but his best friend, who had been dead nearly 6 years, was lying next to them; very much alive.

Tears welled in Roy's eyes as he looked at the man he loved, and his best friend, both completely restored in front of him. He quickly turned and ran to the nearest phone. He picked it up and dialed and number he knew well.

"Riza? It's Mustang. Get Havoc and bring a car down to the Lab. 5 site. Hurry!"

"Sir, what-" Roy slammed the phone down before she could finish. He walked back to the lot and stood outside the transmutation circle. He hesitated, not knowing whether stepping into the circle would reactivate.

Cautiously he walked forward...nothing. Roy hurried over until he stood in front of the three men. He dropped to his knees next to Ed and stared at his face. Hesitantly, Roy reached out his hand. Slowly, he brushed his fingers across Ed's face, tracing his lips and brushing hair out of his eyes.

He looked so different, yet, exactly the same. Roy could hold back anymore; Sobs wracked his body as tears cascaded down his face. Though he could feel the other alchemists face beneath his hand, Roy still just couldn't believe this was real. Behind him, he vaguely heard a car stop and two people shouting his name.

_**I'd give it all, I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_**'Cause you know, you know**_

_**You know**_

The room was silent save for the faint whirring of machines. The smell of anti-septic was thick in the hair as it burned Ed's nose. He shifted slightly, feeling the bed beneath him.

He kept his eyes closed, his thoughts in a turmoil. How did he get here? Where is here? _Calm down._ He told himself. He tried remembering what happened. _Okay, Al and I were in the barn-wait, where's Al!? _Then it hit him, the circle, the Gate, the door opening. Ed remembered him and Al being pulled though. The strange this was, Ed vaguely recalled a third person appearing before he black out. But who it was, he didn't know.

A slight rustling to his left made Ed freeze. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Then his heart stopped.

Roy Mustang was lying in a chair, his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest. He was breathing slowly and evenly, obviously asleep. Roy looked pale, dark rings circled his eyes. But it looked as if this was the first decent sleep he had had in a long, despite being a chair.

If it weren't for the uniform, Ed would have thought he was in the other world with Roy's double. Ed slowly sat up and studied Roy more. His face looked peaceful, and a small smile graced his lips.

Ed looked down, expecting to see his flesh and automail arm. Instead, what he saw were two fully human arms. Slowly, he lifted his right hand and stared at it. He moved his fingers and pinched his arm. It was real, and this wasn't a dream. Reaching down he felt his left leg, it too was flesh.

It wasn't possible; He was home, fully restored.

Glancing around, Ed noted that he and Roy were the only two in the room. Moving the covers aside, Ed sat on the edge of the bed. He had to find Al; needed to know that he hadn't lost his brother again.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you **_

_**Been far away for far to long**_

_**I keep dreaming**_

_**You'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never and go**_

_**Stop breathing**_

_**If I don't see you anymore**_

They were back, all three of them. How was it possible? One had been dead for 6 years and the other two disappeared, supposedly to destroy the Gate from the other side.

Roy was beyond confused. Once Riza and Havoc appeared with the car, Roy had wasted no time in ordering them to help him get the three to a hospital. He was totally amazed when he saw Ed's arm.

_Fullmetal's arm_ he told himself. Roy knew that if he didn't completely distance himself right away, he wouldn't be able to ignore how he felt about Ed like before. Worse, he believed he wouldn't be able to cover it up.

Fullmetal was still asleep. He had been for 2 days. Some how, Al and Maes were already awake. Al reasoned that Ed's body had to rest due to the fact that his automail was gone and his arm and leg were now restored.

Wraith, Al said, had lost the limbs that were originally Ed's. They most likely were sent back to the Gate. Though he didn't know why his brother didn't get them back the other two times he'd traveled through the Gate.

As Roy gazed at Ed-Fullmetal's face, he his eyes slip close, he wasn't asleep, just dozing. But he felt completely relaxed; He hadn't felt this well since Hughes died. It had become worse when Fullmetal left. Now they were back, and Roy could rest easy again.

The minutes ticked by, the only sounds the slow, even breathing coming for the alchemist on the bed, and the machines placed around the room.

A small rustle almost caused the Flame Alchemist to jump. He kept his eyes closed and hoped Ed wouldn't notice him.

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far to long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far to long**_

_**But you know you know**_

_**You know**_

Roy shifted a little in the chair. Ed smiled and stood up, carefully testing his restored leg. He noted that he was still wearing his clothes. As soon as he found Al, he'd change.

Ed walked forward a little bit; his leg seemed to be working fine. Quietly, he made his way over to the chair and its sleeping occupant. Ed reached out with his right hand and stroked Roy's face, and lightly ran his fingers through Roy's hair. He could feel it, he could actually feel it.

Ed leaned forward _Don't do this_ his brain said _what if he wakes up? _Ed ignored it, leaning down further. Slowly, he pressed his lips to Roy's.

The older man moved and Ed made to pull away, before a hand on his arm brought him close again.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

'_**Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

He noticed him. _Shit,__now's he going to know something's up! _Instead of just walking past him like Roy hoped, Ed stood in front of him. He waited, expecting Fullmetal to start screaming in his usual manner. But that's not what happened.

Instead, Roy felt a hand run across his face. It took everything he had not to lean into it. Judging by the way Ed was acting, the smaller alchemist probably assumed Roy was asleep. The same hand moved up and ran their fingers through his hair lovingly. This time, Roy couldn't help but give a tiny smile.

The hand stilled, and then moved to cup his face. Roy's heart sped up as he felt Ed's warm breath tickling his face. Then his heart skipped a beat.

Fullmetal was kissing him _Ed_was_kissing_ him. Recovering from his shock, Roy tilted his head a little, hoping to get better access without Ed knowing. But, to his dismay, Ed started to leave.

Thinking quickly, or without thinking depending on how you look at it, Roy's hand show out and grabbed the other man's arm, pulling Ed towards him.

_**I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away**_

_**For far too long**_

_What the __**hell**__ is happening?_ Those five words were the only ones running thought the Fullmetal Alchemists head. He had expected Roy to yell, act disgusted, anything but what he was doing now.

For a moment, Ed froze. It wasn't like he didn't want this, he was just_really_surprised that Roy felt the same. Slowly, Ed relaxed and began kissing back. Roy's other arm came up and encircled his waist, pulling him down to sit on Roy's lap.

Eventually, both had to pull away to breathe; but that didn't last long. They attacked the other's lips hungrily. The kiss wasn't slow and sweet, now that they both knew the feelings were mutual, they weren't holding back.

Ed parted his lips to Roy's questing tongue, meeting it with his own. They fought for dominance, but Ed, surprisingly, backed down. Roy's tongue mapped out every part of Ed's mouth, wrapping around the other's tongue. Roy pulled back just a bit and opened his mouth, inviting Ed in.

Hesitantly, Ed's tongue moved forward, repeating what Roy had done. He ran his tongue over the roof of Roy's mouth and smirked when he heard a moan of pleasure escape the older man.

_Snap_

The two pulled apart, a thin trail of saliva connecting the two for a moment before it broke. Ed looks at Roy's and saw his eyes dart to the door behind him. Anger, but mostly annoyance, flashed in his eyes. His jaw clenched and he took a deep breath through his nose...

"HUGHES!!!"

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me, never let me go**_

This was the best! Maes was never going to let Roy live this down. Maes grinned and quickly grabbed his camera. He adjusted it and focused on the two in the room. _About time it happened too._ He thought. Before he was killed (and he still didn't know why he was back and alive) Maes and started a betting pool on when the Major and the Colonel would get together. It seemed everybody saw it but the two.

_Snap_

He winced, not realizing the sound would be so loud. The two broke apart and Maes saw Roy's eyes flicker over to the slightly open door; the very door he could be seen standing next to. He gave his trademark grin, wiggled his fingers, then turned...and ran. Behind him he heard a very angry, and very annoyed, "HUGHES!!!"

Clutching the camera close to his chest, Maes ran faster, envisioning all the ways Roy would kill him. The more prominent of those being burned to a blackened crisp with an insanely laughing Mustang standing over him.

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it **_

_**Hold on to me, never let me go**_

HUGHES!!!"

Al very nearly smacked his head with his hand. That man was _still_ an idiot! 6 years on the other side had not changed that man at all. Al wondered briefly what he had done this time before continuing his way down the hall to his brother's room.

_Wham_

He tumbled to the floor as something extremely heavy fell on him.

"Brigadier General, please-get-off-me." Al's voice came out a little strained. Hughes quickly stood up and Al did too.

"Sorry Al I - wait, what did you call me?" Hughes raised an eyebrow and stared at the younger Elric brother.

"Brigadier General sir. After you, uh, died, you were promoted." A cheshire grin spread across said general's face. _Uh oh_ Al thought_ Maybe I shouldn't have told him that._ Reading his thoughts Al added, "Just like the colonel, well former colonel. He's higher up in rank, chancellor I believe." The grin disappeared and a bit of disappointment shone in the other man's eyes.

"That's right Brigadier General." Hughes jumped and turned around. Roy was standing behind him, arms crossed and a cruel grin spread across his face. The smile promised pain, and lots of it. Al had to stifle a laugh; he noticed when the former colonel had crept up behind Hughes, and it took all his control to keep a straight face.

"HUGHES!!" The voice was different but the anger was the same. Hughes looked around Roy just in time to be punched, rather hard, across the face. "That's what you get for ruining one of the best moments of my life you bastard." Ed stood over the man, cracking his knuckles and grinning maniacally.

"Uh brother? I take it you're awake then." Ed's eyes darted towards Al. Then said brother gave said little brother a bone crunching hug.

"Al! I was afraid I had lost you again when we came back through!"

"That's nice brother. But can you let go now? I...can't-breath!" Ed pulled away.

"Heh-heh sorry Al." He grinned sheepishly.

"Awwe is little Edo-kun mad that I interrupted him and the Colonel?" Hughes.

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me**_

_**Never let me go**_

Al looked shocked, Hughes grinned, and Roy tensed. All three stared at Ed, waiting to see what he would do. The former state Alchemist breathed in deeply and said "Who are you calling little?"

Hughes looked slightly disappointed that his plan didn't work. "Wait, you're not mad that I called you small?"

Ed just laughed. "I don't see anybody small around here. Do you?" Roy raised an eyebrow at the younger alchemist then nearly gaped in astonishment. Until now, no body (except Al) had realized how much the 20 year old had grown. The previously 5' 2" boy was not only 2 inches shorter than the flame alchemist himself. Roy didn't really care how tall or short Ed was though. He's still love him no matter what.

He calmly walked up behind Ed and slipped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Ed's shoulder. He smiled as he felt Ed rest against him and place his hand's over Roy's.

Al looked amused as he said. "So...are you two together now?"

Ed turned his head a bit towards Roy. "Yeah, I guess so."

Roy laughed and pulled away, but held onto Ed's hand. "Well I know so. Come on Ed, you should rest some more. He tugged a little on Ed's hand.

Ed simply said "Okay" and followed Roy back down the hall. They walked into Ed's room and the blonde layed down on the bed. But when Roy turned to sit in the chair, Ed tightened his grip on the other's hand. "Stay with me?"

Smiling gently, Roy layed down next to Ed. "Always."

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold onto me**_

_**Never let me go**_

"I love you Roy."

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me**_

"I love you too Ed."

_**Never let me go**_

They shared their second kiss. This time, un-interrupted.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I'd say it's my best work yet. (Not to mention the longest) Read and Review please! I _really _wanna know what ya thought. Salut!**

**P.S. Flames will be used to heat up my ramen. KK? Bye!  
**


End file.
